Pleasure and Pain
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Grimmjow has captured Rukia for his amusement but what happens when the fourth espade wants to join in? For XWolfie.


**Author's Note: Hi, this is a requested fic for the person under the name XWolfie. I hope you enjoy this, along with everyone eles, and review and tell me your thoughts! I had some trouble with the plot but I hope it's to your liking =3 Remember, I am still taking request so message me or review if you want me to do a fic for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Her body hurt, her head pounding as she felt the coldness of the floor beneath her. She slowly opened her eyes and waited a few moments for her eye sight to adjust to the darkness that surroneded her. She was barely able to make out the shape of the door infront of her, light sweeping through the cracks of it. She tried to stand up but found herself chained by her neck and wrist. She cursed under her breath and looked down at her hands before toying with the chain around her neck, she was still dressed in her soul reaper clothing but could not find her zanpuk-tou anywhere. It took her awhile to remember what had happened to her before she was here, sighing at her own stupidity for allowing the enemy to capture her and bring her to Hueco Mundo. She looked up when the doors finally opened, the light blinding her for a moment as a voice echoed around the large room.

"Soul Reaper, you finally woke up! About fucking time."

"My name is not 'soul reaper', hollow. It's Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia's huge dark blue eyes were finally able to see the figure who spoke, he turned on the light as shut the door behind him. A shit-eating grin on his face as he made his way to her, his green eyes looking at her with lust and his strong hands in his pocket as he made his way to her. Rukia narrowed her gaze at him as she stood up, barely able to thanks to the chains. She noticed a bed right beside but other then that the room was bare. She turned back to her capture as he made his way to her, licking his lips as he got close to her.

"What do you want with me, hollow?" Rukia said, keeping the nervousness out of her voice.

"My name ain't hollow. It's Grimmjow."

A hand grabbed Rukia from the top of her uniform, ripping it off her body without giving her a chance to react. Her eyes widen as she tried to raise her hand to cover herself but felt a horrible pain shot up her as a punch in her stomach left her breathless. Blood dripping from the corner of her mouth from the intense strength of the Sexta Espada, who only smirked as she fell on her knees.

"I've been wanting to do this since the day I stabbed my hand through you. Now stop moving, bitch." Grimmjow said, picking her up from her hair and throwing her to the large bed.

Rukia sat up as she watched the man remove his shirt, his hollow hole allowing her to see the door from where she laid. A strong hand gripped her neck as another pulled her clothes of from her, the only sound in the room was the shredding of clothing and the struggling attempts of Rukia. She was particaly nude infront of the Espade when the door opened, both turned to see a man enter the room. His emotionless green eyes staring directly at the both of them, his face showing nothing at all as he noticed Rukia under the hot headed man

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" He said, his thin figure making his way to them. Rukia took the chance to try to fight of the man above her only to feel the grip on her neck tightening.

"What's it look like, Ulquiorra? I'm about to get laid! What do you want?" Grimmjow growled, Ulquiorra looked down at the struggling Rukia and shook his head as he made his way to the foot of Grimmjow's bed.

"It is obvious she is not enjoy the treatment. Allow me to assist you." Ulquiorra said, Rukia began to tremble as Grimmjow growled again.

"Hell no, get your own." Grimmjow said, Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow as he began to pull of his shirt from his extremly pale body. Pointing at the four embedded on his chest and then to the six on Grimmjow's back.

"Remember your place, Grimmjow. Now move." Ulquiorra said, moving Grimmjow out of the way and looking down at the wide eyed Kuchiki.

"Stop your trembling, woman." Ulquiorra said, Grimmjow raised Rukia up to the sitting postion and nipped at her neck as his bare chest rubbed against her back.

Causing Rukia to tremble from the feeling she was getting. A cold finger trailed up her thigh before pulling her legs apart with gently but with some force, she closed her eyes as a warm hand began to rub her cheeks. Bite and licks coming from Grimmjow as he purred in satisfaction, Ulquiorra cupped her breast causing Rukia to wiggle under his touch and her hands going up to try to push the Fourth Espade away from her ut a cold hand cupped her face and she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Stop moving or I will kill you and your friends." Ulquiorra said, Rukia's eyes shot opened and locked with Ulquiorra's cold green ones.

Rukia was about to responed when a sudden thrust from behind her caused her to scream, Grimmjow laughed at this as he pushed further into her, his hand now gripping her ass-cheeks and spreading them apart as he forced his hard member into her ass. His canine teeth biting deeply into her shoulder to the point the taste of iron spilled onto his tongue. Rukia tried to stop the tears from pouring but couldn't as he began to thrust into her, Ulquiorra pulled off his pants, his member sprang forward proudly before placing it to her to her opening. His grip going to her hips as he pushed inside her, Rukia eyes shot open as she felt another hard member enter her. This time instead of pain, pleasure ran through her body.

Ulquiorra groaned at Rukia's tightness before looking over at Grimmjow, he looked over at the Fourth Espada before pulling out and thrusting in. Ulquiorra began to thrust in time with Grimmjow's thrust, the tears on Rukia's face soon dried as her cries of pain turned to unwanted moans and whimpers. Her hands now gripping the Fourth Espada's shoulders as Grimmjow grip went to her breast. Squeezing them before pintching her harden nipples, Ulquiorra bit down at Rukia's neck. Moaning as his climax began to rear, Grimmjow through his head back as his pace quicken. A sinful smile on his face as a laugh escaped his lips, pulling back Rukia's hair and forcing his tongue donw her throat. Roughly sucking on her tongue causing her to moan into his mouth, her sweetness leeking throw as the pain was now gone and all that was going throw her body was pure pleasure.

Grimmjow pulled away from her as he pounded one last time into Rukia, coming quickly into her. Ulquiorra smirked that he was the one to bring the soul reaper to he climax and grunted as he came. Her scream of pleasure echoing around the room as she came.

**Oo...This is the first time I've written a threesome. I hope I didn't mess up *shrugs nervously* I hope you guys enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think. I am taking request so if you like my writing review or message me, 'kay? See ya!**


End file.
